It's Lily
by depthofeyes
Summary: How come Lily misses James so much? I mean. It's not like she misses him asking her out every day. Come on...*J.K. Rowling owns everything but the plot*. K because of a few mild words, plus I'm paranoid.


**It's Lily**

**AN: I love Lily and James. I think they're such a sweet couple, and I've written a lot of one shots for them (check them out please?), but I've never really wrote about how they got together. So here's my first attempt (:**

She just couldn't understand it.

For so many years, James Potter had followed her around like a lost puppy, just looking for some affection.

And for so many years, Lily Evans had denied him of that affection.

She had never thought that he would have picked _her _to chase after, and she had never thought that _he _would have given up on her.

But here she was.

Alone.

And according to her best friend, Alice Prewett, Potter had a new Ravenclaw girlfriend named Charlotte.

It wasn't that she was jealous, it was that she just…missed him. She missed his persistence, his mischievous smile, his pink lips, even his damn hair. But she wasn't jealous.

She missed spending time with him.

After he stopped asking her out every day, she had started studying in the library with him. She would help him with his Charms, and he would help her with her Transfiguration.

But now Charlotte was there to help him with his Charms.

She hadn't had any time alone with him for 28 days. That was almost a _month_. Lily didn't think she had ever had a month in her life without Potter trying to talk to her at least _once. _

So here she was, sitting in the library, trying to figure out how the hell she was supposed to make a potato turn into a cauldron.

_Concentrate on cauldrons. How round they are. Their brass colour. Try to look at the potato, and not see a potato, but a cauldron._

Lily's book was crazy.

"You know, all you have to do is just make a stirring motion with your wand asyou say the spell," a familiar voice came from behind her.

She spun around in her seat, and there he was.

Standing behind her, hands in his pockets, wearing only a white button down shirt, and black pants. His hair was ruffled, his glasses smudged, and there was a little bit of dirt on his shoes. His eyes were crinkled at the corners in the way they got when he was trying to stop himself from blinding everyone from his smile.

Merlin, she loved that smile.

"James!" she squealed, way more excited than she should have been.

Lily Evans did _not _squeal.

She slapped her hand over her mouth and looked at him wide-eyed. She had never called him by his first name before.

He gave her an odd look, and a half kind of smile.

"This seat taken, Evans?" his voice washed over her, a wave of disappointment and relief.

"No," she said her voice wavering. She looked down at her book, and felt his eyes sweep over her, taking in her messy hair, pale skin, and wide eyes.

She looked up, and he looked down.

"Everything alright, James?" she said. "I haven't seen you in a while." This time her voice was stronger, but she still was determined to not make eye contact. She glared at her textbook.

"Um, Charlotte actually broke up with me. Thanks for asking though, Evans," he said her last name determinedly, reaching for a book on the table, avoiding the emerald eyes he knew would be burning holes in his back.

"Oh, James, I'm sorry to hear that. Did she give a reason?" her voice was sympathetic but he had a feeling she wasn't that emotional about it.

"Oh, Evans. Don't you know by now?" He sounded amused.

"What?" She sounded confused.

"I could never date another girl. They would always know that I was still secretly in love with you, Evans. And I've just finally matured enough to stop asking you out. And that's why we can't start calling each other by our first names. I'll fall in love with you all over again. So please, Evans. Please don't call me by my first name, I'll just be the same pathetic loser all over again," he begged.

Lily looked into his eyes. She truly looked into his eyes, for the first time in 28 days. She lost herself in the warm hazel color, with the unsettling brown and gold flecks in them. She saw so many emotions in them: shyness, hesitance, pleading.

She reached over and gently cupped his cheek. He leaned into her hand almost unwillingly, shuddering at their first form of physical contact. With her eyes still locked on his, she leant over the table and whispered in his ear, her hair tickling his face.

"Well, then. I guess it's a good think that I was in love with that pathetic loser, than, huh James?" and she did it.

She finally did it.

The thing that he had been waiting for, for seven agonizing years, the thing that she had wanted to do, every single time she had seen him in passing for the past 28 days.

She kissed him.

All around them, tables filled with Hogwarts students that had watched James chase Lily around for years, erupted with cheering. Even the notorious librarian, Madame Pince, couldn't stop herself from smiling as she screeched for silence.

James, edged on by the approval of his peers, gathered her in his arms and held her to him, getting her as close to his body as possible, his lips molding against hers perfectly. They kissed passionately, before they had to separate for air.

She threw her head back, her shimmering red hair flying splendidly through the air.

"Oh, and James?" she drawled.

"Yes, my love?" he murmured, busy kissing her neck.

"It's Lily." And she captured his lips with her own.

Sitting three tables away, Sirius Black had ripped his tie off, and was now dancing on the table, swinging his makeshift lasso.

Remus Lupin had actually looked up from his book, and was smiling at the oblivious couple.

Peter Pettigrew sniffled, and wiped his eyes.

Alice Prewett gave a watery smile, and managed to form a sentence.

"They really are an adorable couple, aren't they?"

**THE END**

**AN: Awww, I love Lily and James, and I love the idea of Lily being the brave one. I just had to add some Marauder stuff at the end, I couldn't bear to have a story with basically just Lily and James and Madame Pince. Anyways. What did you guys think? Review please?(:**


End file.
